Master Of The Hallows
by M.J.Patton
Summary: AU story! Hermione is comforted by the twins when she arrvives at the burrow, changing the entire course of Deathly Hallows. With a strange new spell, new inventions and help from thoese you'd never expect, how will it all end? Set in DH, Fremione! Rating may change in for later chapters. Written by a friend of mine. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Master of the Hallows

_AN: As much as I loved the original version of DH, the ending didn't seem right to me. So, although I could never dream to be as good an author as The Queen herself, I decided to rewrite it so it fit into my own little world- because I am awesome that way. Read and review please! :'}_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise ;)

Chapter one: A difficult beginning to a long year

The sun was high in the sky, floating over the picnic site in Ottery St Catchpole, where a small girl with bright, chocolate brown eyes and unruly bushy, brown curls danced with a tall, similar looking man, whom placed white daisies in her hair. _Dad_, I thought. The girl was an eight year old me, dressed in her white t-shirt with a fluffy orange cat on it, her short, blue, denim dungarees and her white slip-on trainers. The little giggling version of me twirled a little flower in her hand before turning to her mother, _my mother._ The little grin on little me's face widened at the sight of my mother holding a camera and laughing at the two most important things in her life. I stood (present time me) at the edge of the woods, watching the happy family play in the summer wind, not caring about the world around them. I knew this memory; it was the beginning of my new life. Younger me turned the white daisies from the pure, clean colour, into several bright, happy colours- _My first case of accidental magic._

Sometimes I regret that day. Even now, when I see my Mother drop the camera and my father push me away... _wait_, Dad never pushed me away. The adults in front of little me twisted and became evil creatures, ones that haunted my nightmares; Death Eaters. The ever loyal followers of Lord Voldemort turn towards me, grins spreading on their faces as they begin the hunt. My instincts tell me to run, to hide, yet my feet are frozen to the muddy floor- as if the mud has swallowed them whole. The Death Eaters creep forwards, their dark, hollow eyes set on me- their helpless prey. I wanted them to lift their wands and just get it over with, instead of torturing me with those stupid games. Little me still sobbed for her parents, screaming for them to still love her at the top of her lungs, adding to my torture as my screams mingled with hers to create a maddening duet. I didn't know why I was screaming, or at least, not until I saw them, motionless and dead or dying. At the bottom of this pile of decaying bodies lay my muggle parents, being the bottom of the food chain in the wizarding world. Next were my muggle-born friends from Hogwarts, followed by my half-blood friends. Then it became more traumatic. Harry 'the chosen one' Potter lay defeated under the bodies of my second family- the Weasleys. At the top of the pile lay none other than Fred Weasley, reaching out for me to end his pain or to take a vain effort to save me. His bright blue eyes fluttered shut and his outstretched arm fell limply down the side of the mass grave. My screams became louder and more painful before one of the Death Eaters raised their wand to strike... and then I woke up.

The sweat dripped off my face, wiping the dream from my memory. I was seventeen and nightmares still scared me more than anyone I knew. Over the field that used to be the picnic site, I could see the sun rising, illuminating the swing set that lay in the middle. "Everything had to change..." I sighed as I step out of bed, brushing my now-less-rebellious curls into a ponytail. A few years before this, I never knew anything about Hogwarts or magic, by then I'd learned almost everything. That way, we could survive (if only for a few months) me, Harry and Ron- the golden trio, the force that was believed to bring the darkest of lords down. I had been dragged into this through loyalty to Harry, whom had been forced to fight after his parents were _murdered_. It wasn't fair; yet, neither was Voldemort. I looked over to my alarm clock, which read 4:30am. Sleep was no longer an option for me, my cat- Crookshanks- was already at the Burrow and my things were packed in my beaded bag (which I had cast an undetectable extension charm on) or my Hogwarts trunk, leaving me nothing to do but think. '_I don't want to do this', _I thought, unshed tears clouding my vision. I had to be strong, I had to protect my parents; I didn't have a choice. Voldemort would never stop until he had Harry, whom he couldn't get without killing me. I would fall if he killed my parents.

'_No, I can't think like this',_ I thought, trying to stop myself from crying. By then, my alarm clock read 6:10am, which is just before my parents would get up. Pigwinton sat on my desk, drinking the water I had put out for him last night. He'd arrived with Ron's update letter last night, fitting perfectly into my plan. The left-hand side of my desk (which sat in the far corner of my purple room, opposite my bookshelf) was still taken up with piles of parchment, books and a letter to Mrs. Weasley, ready to send and asking if I could stay for the rest of summer. Pig took up the rest of the desk; which was surprising for a small owl like him. Slowly, I gave the energetic bird the letter, picked him up and moved over to my window. Once the parchment was securely tied around the owl's leg, he pecked at my fingers affectionately before gliding elegantly over the woods and towards the burrow. I watched him fly for a while. He was so free and I would have been lying if I had tried to tell you I wasn't jealous. I think it was then that the first tear fell, cascading down my face and landing on the fluffy white carpet. I cried for a while, just standing there, looking out the window as the sun rose. I felt hollow, empty and weak, I deserved to cry.

About an hour later, Pig returned with my confirmation. I'd cried for a while, feeling sorry for myself and being utterly pathetic, but I'd pulled myself together, becoming cold and untouchable, like I needed to be. '_Now or never'_ I thought, grabbing my trunk, filled with books, pictures and clothes, as well as my beaded bag. My wand rested in my back pocket as I descended the stairs into the hall way. To my left was the kitchen, where my mother and I had made cake for my birthday every year since I was 5. To my right was the living room where every year, On Christmas day, my Dad and I danced to my favourite song before he and my mother would dance for the rest of the night, while I played with my new toy or read my books. Just through there was the doors that lead to the patio, which lead to the garden. Leaving my bags in the hall, I walked through to the living room, my head held high and my heart breaking more with every step I took. My hands shook as I opened the door to the patio, revealing the deck, painted deep brown and decorated with matching furniture. Memories flashed in front eyes, my father building the table and chairs, my Mother putting up the colourful lanterns that illuminated the deep green grass just beyond the deck. The way those lanterns lit up the morning dew seemed like magic, yet my parents where as muggle as possible. This world, the one with pretty lanterns, homemade furniture and safety, was the one my parents belonged in; I did not belong there, among the fake magic created by electricity, children's illusionary tricks and perfectly trimmed and tamed gardens, where not even one blade of grass was out of place. Maybe I did, but not after what had happened throughout my Hogwarts years, I belonged in a world with real magic not one of these boringly perfect worlds. I belonged in the mists of adventure, in the front lines of the fight. Knowing this, I put my wand in my left hand, ready for use; One little spell and my parents would survive this terrible war, even if I didn't. "Mum, Dad!" I shouted as the emotion returning when it was least wanted. Moments later they walked out of my Dad's little, brown, moss covered shed, carrying what looked like a new chair, a tea pot and some china mugs. I couldn't wait anymore; I would just cry and never leave, which would help no one. "I'm sorry, I wish it could be different" I choked, watching as their brown eyes clouded with confusion and wishing I could be different, that I could be a normal seventeen-year-old girl. I quickly became hollow again, but this time, I used magic to guide me. My wand became an extension of my arm, guiding me on what I needed to do. It connected to my brain and my power source making my part almost effortless as the word fell out of my mouth, completing the spell that would both destroy and save their lives. "Obliviate", the word tumbled out of my mouth, ringing with authority and power, yet it echoed in my ears like someone else had muttered it. Using magic gave me a curtain of calm to hide behind while my parents fell to the floor from the sheer power of the memory altering spell, giving me the strength to walk away, knowing they would be safe. I walked back to my things in the hall way, I didn't linger; I simply picked up my things and disappeared to the burrow, leaving the muggle world behind for what I thought was the last time.

My things fell to the floor first, landing at the base of one of the many apple trees which sat in the burrow's orchard. I still had my curtain of power from using so much magic which allowed me to remain standing while I insured my safety. The trees glistened lightly while the leaves danced in the cool breeze and the atmosphere was heavy with real magic. Just beyond the archway on the edge of the orchard was the meadow, a beautiful flower-filled field that lead to the burrow's back garden. I thought being so far away from the burrow and its residents would give me time to recover, but I wasn't expecting what actually happened. My emotions overcame my barriers, forcing me to the leaf covered floor. The dried mud created a cloud around me, making my sobs combine with coughs until the thick dust cleared and my weeping continued alone. I felt powerless and weak, like I was decaying with the discarded leaves and flying away in the wind alongside the dried mud. I let my tears mingle with the dusty path while I curled into a ball under the cover of the trees, allowing my blue jeans and red t-shirt to get dirty while I let myself out of the prison that was my own head. I was too busy crying to hear their footsteps, but I'm glad I was because nothing would have turned out the same if they hadn't have found me.

My tears had blurred my vision by the time two almost identical figures bounded into the orchard. They stopped under the archway, looking at me. Usually I can tell you who each Weasley was without an effort, not even for the twins. Yet here I sat, unable to remember whether or not these figures (whom were clearly Weasleys) were there to harm me or not. My mind was clouded with distraught so I simply sat up and shuffled to the base of a nearby apple tree, begging it for protection and forgetting I was still clinging to the cool wood of my wand with my left hand. The figures looked at each other for a moment before moving in perfect sync but different directions. The taller of the two ran towards the Burrow while the more broad-shouldered one slowly approached me. When he stepped into the light, provided by a gap between two trees, he stopped- he'd noticed me shrinking into the side of the tree- allowing me to analyse him (out-loud because my mind was still occupied with my guilt).

"Ginger hair and bright blue eyes- you're defiantly a Weasley so you won't harm me, but which one are you? You're smaller than Ron and not as lean either, yet not as short or broad-shouldered as Charlie. Your hair is shorter than Bill's and you're not as broad-shouldered as him either, though, you are a similar height, so you could either be Percy or one of the twins because you're obviously not Ginny. Considering Percy has curly hair and brown eyes plus he isn't talking to anyone right now, you're one of the twins." He nodded in reply, a sweet smile on his face to comfort me.

"I bet you don't know which one though" he replied, attempting to keep my mind off what had happened so I could calm down. His plan was working to a degree.

"George is half-an-inch taller than Fred while Fred is more Broad-shouldered. George's eyes are baby blue with green flicks; Fred's are a pure sky blue. George has more freckles on his left cheek and Fred has more on his right, but he doesn't have a mole under his left ear like George does. Fred's hair is longer and more of a red colour while George's is more orange. George's voice is slightly deeper; Fred's smile is more mischievous. That means you're Fred." I declared, feeling safer now I knew who he was. Fred nodded in reply, creeping towards me slowly. When he reached the tree, he slid down its trunk until he was sat beside me on the cool, dusty floor and then snaked an arm around my waist. My tears had already begun to slow because of his distraction, yet I felt better when he hugged me into his side and wiped a tear from my cheek. His presence was soothing and his comforting whispers had the desired effect, yet I still had tears to shed and my mind was still digesting the day's events. He didn't pressure me into telling him what had happened like his brother would have, he simply let me cry into his yellow polo-shirt, soaking and ruining it.

"Hermione, what happened?" Fred asked with his a low and soft voice but eyes full of concern and fear. I hesitated for a moment, wondering how to phrase my words.

"I-I altered my p-p-parents' memories, s-s-so they'd be safe while I'm gone. T-t-they are going to Australia to have a f-f-fresh start" I explained, hoping he would understand and not call me selfish or insane. For a moment, Fred looked at me while I sobbed silently, but when I tried to hide my face he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I had no idea you were so brave, 'Mione, love. I could never have done that, even if it was necessary, like now. You have just left your-self an orphan to help Harry and my brother do whatever you're planning and I bet they never once say thank you, just like every other time you've saved them. They'd be hopeless without you and you've no need to prove yourself, yet every year you do and each time you get closer to perfect. They don't deserve you, yet you're still loyal to them and I admire that." He explained with eyes full of awe and a sweet smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling in return and wiping tears from my cheeks.

"When did you get wise on me, Freddie?" George called from the archway, which he was leaning against, one foot propped up against it.

"Always have been, Georgie, you just haven't noticed, brother-o'-mine" Fred called back, making me giggle (my tears had stopped half way through his speech). He looked back down to me and smiled, clearly pleased with the effect his jokes and comforting had on me. I didn't know why, but the way his arm was, wrapped around my waist, it felt _right_, like it was the only thing tying me to my sanity at that moment and I never wanted him to let go of me, encase I ended up with my own private ward in St. Mungo's. I know it was more than that now.

"Is she alright?" George asked with a voice filled with concern.

"She's as alright as a person could be after they altered their parents' memory to save them from You-Know-Who." Fred replied, sounding proud.

"...You really are a Gryffindor, aren't you Granger?" George replied while looking at me with awe filled eyes like his twin had. At least they understood- at least I wouldn't be alone.

It was then that Ron came charging into the clearing, pushing George to the side on his way past, almost making George fall to the ground. When Ron reached me and Fred, he didn't stop and ask if I was okay, he simply kneeled in front of me and violently dragged me out of his brother's comforting hold. He'd hurt me in the process and- judging by the looks he was getting from George- he'd hurt the elder twin as well.

"It's alright, Hermy, I'm here now." He said- his breath hot and sticky on my neck as he embraced me. I knew he was trying to be sweet, yet his actions had hurt us and he'd called me Hermy.

"Yes, Ronald, you made that perfectly clear when you pushed George into the archway and pulled me away from Fred, whom managed to stop me crying after doing the most traumatic thing I've done in my entire life. On top of that you've hurt me and you called me Hermy! My name is Hermione, not Hermy! I know you are trying to make it better but you are just adding to my stress levels and I really don't need that right now, sorry." I said as I pushed him away. Both twins looked at me in awe. An awkward silence descended on us like a heavy fog in a spooky grave yard in a horror film. The only sound was Ron's heavy panting and Fred, George and I's slow, steady breaths.

"...I will just take your stuff inside then" Ron said, effectively lifting the silence as he got up and picked my beaded bag up before looking back at me, as if he was waiting for me to join him.

"Thank you, Ron." I replied, leaning back against the tree next to Fred, making it clear I wasn't ready to go to the house yet. He got the message and stormed off towards the warmth of the Burrow, not sparing me another look along the way. It was quiet for a moment before the twins burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor. George leaned forward over his body while Fred leaned back against the tree- yet another difference between the two as this is what they always did. Eventually George followed Ron, carrying my trunk, which he had picked up from the base of a near-by tree. He skipped slightly with each long stride and looked back at us when he reached the middle of the meadow, smiling like he knew something I didn't. Fred then rose to his feet, looking at George with a mischievous smile spreading across his face. George nodded at him, his smile turning almost as mischievous as Fred's whom nodded in return before turning to me, a brilliant glitter in his beautiful, blue eyes. After a moment he held a hand out to me, so he could help me to my feet. I eyed him carefully, trying to determine if it was safe or not to accept his help. Eventually, I accepted his hand (after he had given me a look of feigned innocence) only to find he wasn't just helping me up, but hauling me over his left shoulder too.

"Fred!" I screamed.

"Since everyone is carrying something!" he explained between laughs. I couldn't help but laugh with him while he ran towards the burrow, skipping slightly with every step, just like George had done. We passed George in the garden and he stopped to laugh at us, dropping my trunk.

"Fear not, fair maiden! I shall save you!" George shouted as he started running after Fred, whom laughed harder in reply.

"You will have to catch me first!" Fred called, over the shoulder that didn't have me over it. They ran for a while, me over Fred's shoulder until George tagged him and put me on the floor. The two boys hugged for a second before turning to me, mischievous grins spreading across their faces. I laughed and ran away from the two, whom quickly followed, laughing just as hard as I was. They caught me easily, Fred putting his hands on my waist and lifting me to their height so both he and George could place wet, soppy kisses on each of my cheeks. I squirmed in their hold, laughing and screaming at the same time. Then we all sat in the grass, me in the centre of the twins on the soft grass of the gnome-infested garden. We watched the clouds go by, naming those that had strange shapes and laughing at jokes Fred or George had told. When the rain fell, they jumped to their feet before grabbing both of my hands and pulling me off the floor, yet they would never let anything ruin their fun.

We danced around the garden, George and I first (George can't dance to save his life, even all these years later), eventually having the twins swap roles (Fred was- and still is- a brilliant dancer). By time we went inside, it was dinner time and the rest of the Weasleys sat around a table ready to eat dinner. Seeing them sit around a table like a normal family made me envious and disappointed in myself. Ron didn't sense this.

I took my usual seat between Ginny and Ron while across from the twins (Harry would usually sit between me and Ginny when we were all at the burrow). For a while, usual conversations went on. Ginny and I spoke about our summers so far (although it was still mid July), the twins spoke to Ron about a summer job at the shop ("You just want a test subject, no way")and Bill, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley spoke about the wedding. Every now and again, someone's eye would rest on me, like they were waiting for someone to ask me something. It made me feel like I was being prosecuted by the ministry.

"So, Hermy, why did you need to come here so early... err not that we don't love having you, but you were crying when you got here" Ron said, cutting Ginny off in the middle of her explanation of the summer. Every conversation ended, every eye pointed at me, yet I could only stare at Ginny. I sat completely still while under an invisible spotlight while a single tear fell, my back was straighter than usual and my eyes remained closed. Then they were there. Two pairs of long arms wrapped around my cold and broken body, snapping me back out of my prison again.

"It's all right, you had too, and it's not your fault. We're sorry he's such a git and doesn't understand when to ask people about things like this- So sorry that he's now going to be our test subject for a month, without complaint or you can hex him into next year." George whispered in my ear, cheering me up and comforting me at the same time.

"Don't be too harsh..." I whispered pathetically.

"We won't, he will only get what he disserves, we promise" Fred whispered as he drew a cross over his heart with his hand.

"How can I make sure it's not too far by my standards?" I whispered in return, feeling stronger.

"You could do the summer job, if you'd like of course..." George whispered in reply, a slither of hope crossing his voice.

"I will think about it" I said, smiling slightly. Both twins let go of me and returned their places, smiling at me with hope burning in their eyes (a hint of something else danced in Fred's eyes but I couldn't see what it was). Every eye was still settled on me, some with a look of confusion and intrigue (Bill and Mr Weasley) some with a hint of anger (Ron) and others with knowledge and curiosity (Mrs Weasley and Ginny). I took a deep breath. "To save my parents from harm during the war, I've erased their memories. They are now on their way to Australia for a fresh start in life." I explained. Ron grabbed and squeezed my hand, his palms sweaty, sticky and to warm. Ginny pulled me into a hug, hiding her own tears and whispering 'I'm sorry' in my ear. Mrs Weasley looked horrified and Mr Weasley was sympathetic. Each copied Ginny's actions, Bill adding 'I knew you were tough, but wow'. I explained how Fred and George cheered me up and helped me clear my head, which caused both of them to turn a deep crimson, starting at the tips of their ears.

"Wait, wait! You're telling me my twins, my immature prankster children, were sensible enough to know exactly what to say to comfort you. Are you sure it was them?" Mrs Weasley asked me, her maternal smile spreading across her face as she looked at the two boys (whose skin was now just as red as their hair in a brilliant blush) and back to me.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley" I replied, nodding politely, "they were perfect gentlemen."

"Oh, look at my babies! I knew I did something right!" Mrs Weasley squealed as she locked the twins into one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Mum, as much as we're flattered..." George began.

"...We can't breathe." Fred finished, making his mother let go of them. Immediately they walked over to me and flanked both sides while the rest of the family laughed at their antics. They made me feel safe and loved while also getting me to relax more than anyone else could, Fred more-so than George. It was then that I saw my face on the Weasley family clock- a new addition to the magical object but an old photo of a 12 year old me taken on the return to 9 ¾ after the basilisk attacks. My hand on the clock pointed at home. I realised, I was home where ever these people around me- and Harry- gathered. So, as Ginny and the boys ran outside to play Quiddich with me trailing behind, holding my favourite book (Hogwarts: A History) and heading to my favourite tree, I knew it was all going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Patronus Paracetamol

I spent a week at the burrow before we collected Harry. Every night before the mission the order would meet to plan the pick-up three days before his birthday. Ginny, Ron and I were the only ones banned from the meetings- even the twins were involved, against Mrs. Weasley's will. The twins' inventions came in handy though, as each night we put an extendable ear underneath the floor boards in Ginny's room (which was just over the living room). Each night they would discuss options for Harry's escape on the 28th, but each idea was rejected as impossible. 3 days before the mission Mundungus had an idea that was widely accepted- 7 Harrys. There was something strange about it though, it was too smart for Mundungus to have thought of himself, yet no-one seemed to question it but me. The adults questioned it for a moment but I had the impression this is what they were going to use and that worried me- there was defiantly something behind it. It was giving me a headache so I stood up off the pink sheets of my cot-bed and searched the pink room for my paracetamol, which I failed to find.

"Erm, Ginny have you seen my paracetamol?" I asked the girl who still had her head against the other side of the extendable ear while she sat on the purple sheets of her bedding.

"...Paracetamol?" she asked, her voice heavy with confusion but obviously barley paying attention.

"Pain pills" I explained looking around the room again.

"Oh, Fred and George borrowed it" she explained and I could hear the lack of attention dripping from her voice. I had to look for it myself.

"Do you know where they left it?" I asked.

"Nope, do you Ron?" Ginny asked the boy who was clutching the string for the extendable ear like it was his only tie to life.

"...erm, their room?" Ron replied. I doubt he was even paying attention. I would have to look for them in the most dangerous room in the entire house, even after the troublesome twins had moved into their own flat. They often stayed at the burrow in the days leading up to the wedding as they were too tired to go home. So I climbed the stairs towards the danger zone, where even the hall way outside had scorched marks from previous failed experiments that resulted in explosions. Each burn had a story behind it, adding to the character of the old rickety house. However the room it's self was a mess- clothes, discarded plates, unused product prototypes and used product wrappers decorated the laminate floor. The red walls were covered in burns, just like in the hallway but these seemed to blend in more. In the middle of the mess sat two adult size single beds, one with orange bedding, the other had yellow bedding. Each had a small, wooden bed-side table with a red lamp on and a box of Paracetamol rested next to the lamp nearest the yellow bed. I sighed and made my way to the box, dogging anything I didn't trust. I was stupid though, I didn't check the label when I picked up the little box and continued to take it into Ginny's room so I could take the tablet with a drink. When I got back to Gin's room I found the two youngest Weasleys hadn't moved an inch since I left.

"Any news yet, Gin?" I asked as I picked up the bottle of water from her bedside table. I'd brought it up with me because we weren't allowed downstairs during meetings, even though both Ron and I were of age. I understood though, to her we would always be the eleven year-old first years who knew nothing about magic and still had innocence, while now we had learned almost everything (not so much Ron, more Harry and myself) and lost every tiny piece of innocence we had back then. Yet, as I watch Ron and Ginny fight over the end of the extendable ear, I saw a glimpse of what used to be- what I wanted it to be like.

"They chose the 7 Harrys idea but need more volunteers. I think they want you and Ron to get involved but Mum is fighting- and fighting hard" Ginny replied sounding rather angry at the fact she would never be able to join in. I took a swig of my water and sat on the cot I slept in whenever I stayed at the burrow before taking one of the pills. It was then that I noticed the writing on the box- _Patronus Paracetamol (v1)_. Quickly, I dropped the box and screamed which alerted Ron and Ginny to the prank I had just started. They moved quickly, Ron stuffing the ear away while Ginny attempted to make me speak. No one downstairs seemed to notice my scream, however Fred and George told me the debate had stopped to listen to what was going on and most eyes rested on them. Meanwhile I was shrinking and growing fur, which told Ginny whom the culprit was-and she was not happy. As I turned into a tiny otter she stormed into the hall way, screaming for Fred and George to get up the stairs.

"Its okay, Hermy, I promise it will all be okay..." Ron whispered as he scooped me up in my otter form, attempting to be comforting but I wasn't scared- I was angry and he wasn't helping at all. Ron's palms were sweaty in his panic, making me too warm through the layers of fur I had grown and in the hot summer weather. Soon, I found myself climbing Ron's shoulders and perching there, he laughed as I moved but he still sounded panicked.

"I'm fine Ron, really" I said, feeling frustrated with the lean and lanky ginger boy.

"What did you say Hermy?" He asked, sounding more panicked than before.

"Don't call me Hermy and calm down. Honestly, you'd think you couldn't understand me"

"Hermione, I can't understand you. Gin, why can't I understand her anymore, what did they do to her?!" His voice was more panicked than ever and I was beginning to feel the same.

"That's because she's an otter Ronald, you idiot! Fred, George if you do not get up these stairs right now, I will make sure you can't have any children, ever!" Ginny screamed, her panic making her voice crack.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley! Don't you dare disturb your brothers in the middle of a meeting and how dear you use such a threat!" Mrs. Weasley screeched as she stormed up the stairs. Ginny ran to Ronald and snatched me up from his shoulder before storming up to her mother, whom was stood with her hands on her hips giving her only daughter the famous Molly Weasley stare (the one that could scare even you-know-who into eating his vegetables).

"But Mum, look what they did to Hermione!" she replied, showing me to Mrs. Weasley. Immediately the woman's expression became one of terror and she grabbed hold of me, staring at me with big, brown eyes.

"Oh dear Godrick, Hermione I am so sorry for this! Freddrick Gideon Weasley! George Fabien Weasley! You get up these stairs this moment!" Mrs. Weasley screamed and the entire order came running up the stairs to see what was going on, the twins leading them with big blue eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"Yes, mum? What's wrong?" They said, in perfect sync as always.

"How dare you do this to Hermione?! You fix this, right now!" Mrs. Weasley said as I climbed her shoulder to avoid the slapping the boys were defiantly going to get. The twins looked into Ginny's room, where Ron sat staring at them, the tips of his ears bright red with anger.

"Erm... Where is Hermione..." George started, while Ginny copied her mother's stance.

"...and what did we do to her?" Fred finished.

"Don't you dare play innocent, Look at her!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, slapping their arms before pointing at me in my Otter form where I rested on her shoulder. There was a stunned silence for a few seconds, creating the most awkward situation I'd ever been in.

"...Hermione?" Fred asked, reaching out to stroke my head. I shrank towards his touch before climbing his arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Hermy, if that's you, prove it" George demanded, reaching out to stroke me. I bit his hand and climbed down Fred to rest on Ron's shoulder again. Ron's ears began to cool as I rested against his shoulder and George shook his hand in pain. "That proves nothing, Granger" George announced. I was stuck; there was no way I could prove my identity in that form.

"It's Granger." Mad-eye announced from his place at the bottom of the stairs. "You've changed her into her patronus form, quite brilliant but poor on Granger's part. Constant vigilance girl, only way to survive through this war", his magical eye must have seen through the magical trick, it was a brilliant device.

"You know what that means Georgie!?" Fred exclaimed, clearly excited by something.

"They work Freddie! They work on other people too!" George replied, his voice equally excited.

"What work?" Remus Lupin called from next to Tonks. The couple had grown close over the year and it was always nice to see them because you couldn't help but be happy around them.

"Patronus Paracetamol! They cause the taker to turn into their patronus form to cause mayhem without getting caught" the twins explained to the order. Remus, Kingsley and Mad-eye all returned to the living room after the twins explanation.

"I don't care, change her back now!" Ron shouted with ears still slightly crimson. Fred walked into Ginny's room looking for something. He eventually picked up the box of patronus paracetamol and took out the other packet, which contained orange tablets instead of the white ones I had taken earlier. I figured out what it was and ran to settle on Fred's left shoulder, where he gave me one of the brightly coloured pills before placing on me on the pillow of my cot-bed. I returned to my usual form within minutes and stretched my achy muscles. My joints felt weak from the transformation and I quickly found myself falling with the weight of my own body only to be caught by Fred.

"Watch it, 'Mione. You might want to sit down for a bit. Any side affects?" He asked, placing me on the cot again.

"It cured my headache, I'm starting to feel a little ill and my joints feel strange. Why did you two have my paracetamol anyway?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me as it often did.

"Oh, I don't remember but I think you may want to use pepper up potions from now on because I wouldn't use anything from our room, as you just learned, but at least you had the same side-effects as me and George" he said with a laugh.

"I have no idea what possessed me to go in there in the first place, it's a death trap!" I announced laughing. "But I didn't know you and George tested your products" I finished with my voice slightly higher because of my curiosity.

"Of course we do, we don't just go around testing on first years" he replied with a wink, causing my cheeks to glow with a light blush. I'd never admitted my crush on Fred to anyone, not even Harry. I was too busy helping to save the world to bother with hormones and crushes, besides, I thought it would pass.

"I swear to Godrick Gryffindor! If you two do anything to her again I will personally see you two never see that bloody store again!" Ron shouted at his brothers.

"Oh, baby brother, we didn't give her the pills, she took them from our room- which she shouldn't have even been in. Really this is her fault, not ours" George explained with a glance at me half-way through and a smirk on his face.

"Those products shouldn't even be in my house!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, slapping George's arm.

"Well Freddie, you know what this means!" George said as his twin pushed past Ron to stand next to him.

"Time to go, Georgie?" Fred said, pouting slightly like a child that was being told to leave the play-ground. George nodded as his mother continued to glare at the pair of them.

"Well, bu-bye!" they called together, reaching for their wands- which sat in their back pockets.

"You two are going nowhere." The booming voice of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody carried up the stairs, freezing the twins just as they were about to apperate.

"Wait, Alastor. We must get rid of those whom don't need to be here..." Kingsley Shacklebolt called to the current leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Mundungus, you are no longer needed and as a precaution you are to have your memory erased of these events." Mad-eye called with his voice dripping with authority.

"What! I ain't got no interest in tellin' no one 'bout these meetings!" Mundungus pleaded, attempting to hide amongst the crowd. I cringed at his awful grammar.

"Yes, but you're known for being a liar and a thief, Mundungus; you can't be trusted. Besides the fact your idea was a bit suspicious, what with it being seeming reasonable and all- almost as if someone had planted it there, meaning it isn't safe at all and someone could be waiting for us" I explained, feeling rather upset with others for not seeing it first. Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"An' how do you know what we was discussin'?" Mundungus asked, sounding like he was feeling rather proud of himself for punishing someone for a wrong doing while I cringed at his poor grammar again.

"Actually we knew they were spying, Mundungus..." George began

"We provided them with the means to two years ago, if you remember correctly" Fred continued

"Ah the old days!" They finished together, remembering the days when we would sit in the hallway of Grimwald place, listening in on missions and joke with Sirius- I missed Sirius. My thoughts returned to the present as I tried to concentrate on Fred and George's unique way of talking which often brought back wonderful memories. I loved twin speak, it was so confusing but so fun- so spontaneous.

"I never thought you'd have it in you Granger!" Bill Weasley called, smiling at me like a teasing older brother would, and I stuck my tongue out him, much to the surprise of everyone. You see that summer, I had finally decided to become the real me, not just the prudish book-worm and brains of the trio- I wasn't hiding behind my smarts anymore. It surprised me how little I had been myself though. With even those whom knew me best (Ron and Ginny in this case) gasping, I wondered how much I had hid myself away from the world.

"Well, while everyone else recovers from shock, Granger, do the honours would you?" Mad-eye droned, his bright blue, magical eye staring at Mundungus. Wordlessly, I stood up from my cot bed and crept up on the little man like a lioness stalking its helpless prey. The world was shut out to me, as if I had been trapped in a room with no windows or door with only one objective- erase the memory of Mundungus Fletcher to protect those I loved. The snivelling coward attempted to disapperate but the burrow's wards would not allow the man to exit, as if they knew he was no longer welcome here and needed dealing with properly before he was to be left on a street corner in knockturn alley to sell his stolen goods as if it was any other day. I knew exactly what I had to take out of his memory and soon the spell was ready to roll off the end of my tongue on its own accord. I slipped my wand out of sleeve where I had learned to summon it to if I ever needed it quickly while it was in another room. My mind became blank as my wand took control of my actions, only allowing me to give it the instructions needed before it acted. My feet followed my wand, which had become a Mundungus detector and before long I found myself disapperating to stand behind him. The little man jumped and yelled out as I appeared behind him but before he could run the word tumbled out of my mouth.

"Obliviate" I said clearly, banishing his memory and causing him to fall to the floor with the weight of the spell. Remus quickly picked him up and apperated away just as the world came crashing down around me. I fell to the floor to catch the breath I didn't know I was holding, eventually crawling into a ball with my arms around my legs and my chin resting on top of my knees. Ron and Ginny walked into hall way before sitting either side of me under the window of the hall way (that's where I had ended up in my trance) with an arm around my shoulder or waist. I was feeling sicker by the second and I could taste the vomit which gathered in my throat. The vile taste almost choked me.

"Good, now we can begin. Everyone is to go into the living room and sit down. That includes Ginevera, Ronald and Hermione" Alastor announced before turning to the twins. "You two are to bring those Patronus Pills."

"Paracetamol" the twins corrected together with a smile on their face.

"What?" Mad-eye demanded, his magical eye settling on the boys.

"It's called Patronus Paracetamol, professor" I squeaked politely. There must have been something in my voice because the twins smiled at me- but not in their usual mischievous fashion, it was more of a sweet smile-and the two youngest Weasleys hugged me.

"Yes, yes, very well then. Bring them with you" Moody snapped impatiently. Each member of the order followed him into the cramped space of the living room, the twins, Ron and Ginny formed a square around me but I had no idea why. Perhaps I looked as sick as I felt and that panicked them because it would mean I was paler than Malfoy. By time we got into the small living room Remus had sat on one arm chair looking rather sick after apperating back to the burrow. Tonks perched on the arm of his chair like a tiny song bird with hot pink hair and the biggest smile in the world. The loveseat next to it their arm chair was taken up by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, the latter of which was looking ill because her children had been dragged into this against her will. The other arm-chair held a very moody Mad-eye, whose magical eye was flickering from face to face while the deep brown eye rested on the four Weasleys whom created my force field. A creepy smile crossed his face before he became serious again. Kingsley stood behind Mad-eye's chair, his dark skin and brown eyes blending into the shadows that rested there. Hagrid sat glumly on the floor between the couch and Remus' chair so he wouldn't break another of Mrs. Weasley's chairs. I remember thinking he looked like a sulky child who was told he couldn't have a new pet or another bar of chocolate. Bill and Fluer sat on two chairs so close together they may as well be sat in the loveseat. That left the couch under the far window for the five of us. It was a small, old couch made of orange fabric and hade several patches from incidences in the 7 Weasley children's earlier years. Fred and George sat on one end of the couch each, leaving a space in-between the two of them for one of us, while Ginny sat at Fred's feet.

"You sit on the couch, Hermy" Ron said with a smile before sitting at George's feet.

"Thank you, but don't call me Hermy, Ronald." I snapped, sitting between the twins with my knees huddled up to my chest, where I rested my chin. Ron and Ginny then out their heads on my feet while the twins put an arm around me (I must have looked really sick).

"We have come to a decision on our plan to collect Potter" Mad-eye said, breaking the tension that had built in the group.

"It will not be easy so listen closely" Kingsley added kindly, smiling slightly. "First off, Ginevera will not be involved in the mission itself, but she will help Molly with preparations here" to this Molly cheered up slightly and Ginny's face dropped.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They shall be involved" Kingsley explained.

"But they are just Children!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the auror, looking rather ill again.

"They are seventeen, Molly. It's time to let them make their own decisions" Mr. Weasley said in an attempt to sooth his wife. Mrs. Weasley pouted and continued to whisper her complaints to her husband. I understood her protectiveness over us but sometimes, she took it too far.

"The pills that allow you to become an animagus will be used for the main part of the plan. Four of us will be guards, four will be infiltrate the Dursley household, two will be transport and the two of you who will stay here will provide medical care for those who need it with Tonks and me- as her patronus could be...problematic... and I would make the numbers uneven. Hopefully nobody will be injured and our services won't be needed, but you never know..." Remus explained with a soft hint in his voice and a sickly tint to his features, as always. I admired Remus, I always had because he was an intelligent man (whom happened to be a werewolf but it made no difference to us) could have fun but knew when to stop- a skill he had now taught the twins to an extent, after much struggling. Most of all, though, I admired him for the way he could still find happiness with Tonks after everything that had happened to him and everything that was yet to come.

"First of all, we need to be given more information on these _Patronus Paracetamol._ Boys" Mad-eye snapped at Fred and George.

"Easy-peasy-lemon-squeasy!" They announced, still in perfect sync.

"The pills last until you take the counter tablet" Fred continued

"Unless you are badly injured or dead, then you return to your natural state" then George (it continued in this pattern, as always).

"You will take some of the characteristics of your patronus animal"

"But what characteristics you get depends on your personality"

"Then there's the obvious"

"People can't understand you, but you can understand them."

"Stop with the twin speak! You can talk separately- you don't need to finish each other sentences!" Ron shouted, looking confused and agitated.

"Oh, shut up Ronald" I snapped at the boy, whom pouted in return.

"As we were saying before _ickle Ronniekins_ interrupted us" Fred continued, glaring at his brother.

"You can communicate with others who have taken the tablet but we don't know why"

"Other than that, it's all fairly obvious"

"Anything else?" they finished together, causing Ron to moan in annoyance.

"Side affects?" Kingsley asked.

"Better off asking Hermy about that one" George said with a cheeky grin and a wink at me

"George, don't call me Hermy" I snapped.

"Why ever not, you love it really, that's why Ronniekinns calls you it" he replied

"And I always tell him not to! I hate that name, it sounds like a boy's name and I'm not a boy, encase you didn't notice" I snapped, feeling my cheeks light up in a blush because I'd said that in front of everyone.

"Oh, I could never have missed that one" he replied with a wink, causing Fred to elbow him in the ribs (which I had found rather odd), Ron to look down with guilt and my blush to grow deeper.

"That's quite enough! Now, Hermione dear, would you mind giving us the side effects" Mrs. Weasley snapped, putting an end to the small argument immediately.

"Well, you have to sit down for five minutes because you get really tired, your joints feel strange for a while but that passes quickly and you feel rather sick for a while- that's yet to pass. Oh, I'd also recommend having a drink after the second tablet because I feel like my throat is rather sore but that might be because I took the first with a drink and not the second" I replied while glaring at George, whom was grinning back cheekily to hold his ground. Next to him Fred was looking at me apologetically with a hint of something else in his eyes still- something I couldn't put my finger on still.

"Good, good. How do you take the tablets?" Alastor snapped- he seemed agitated with all the distractions.

"You just swallow the pills, no chewing at all" The twins replied in sync, George not looking away from my glare for a second. It was amazing how close they were without becoming the same person.

"Right then, everything is in order for the plan then. Kingsley, go through it as we discussed" and that was the last time Mad-eye spoke for a while.

"First off, transport will be Hagrid and Alastor because they are the only two left over when all other jobs are considered. Hagrid will take the bike, which will contain Harry under his cloak. Alastor will take those taking part in the mission to a safe point, which is also where Hagrid will take Harry after he is retrieved and Alastor will take the group to the burrow from there. The guards shall be Bill, Fluer, Arthur and I meaning the Twins will infiltrate the house with Hermione and Ron because we need people Harry trusts but we need Fred and George's ability to get in and out of the house without too much notice and Hermione's quick logic to keep the three boys in check while also evaluating dangers we have not predicted. Ron will act as look out by sitting at the doorstep like a guard dog and howling if something is happening which could affect the plan" Kingsley said, his deep voice forcing us to cling to every word of the plan so far like it was some kind of drug we were all addicts of, giving us just enough attention to ourselves to nod when he had explained whom was doing what. "Now, the plan is as follows: Hagrid will drive through Little Whinging in the late hours of the evening after being deposited by Alastor at the safe point devised. As he drives along the guards and infiltrators will get out of the bike's side car where they will be hidden by Hagrid's coat, there will be a charm on the side car to allow everyone to fit without looking suspicion. The four infiltrators will gather in a garden across the road from number 4, from there they must devise a plan between the four of them to get in the house without giving themselves away. Once Fred, George and Hermione are in the house and Ron has given the all clear from his position on the doorstep, they will become human again; collect Harry and his things before putting him under the invisibility cloak. Then Harry will be sent to Hagrid, whom will be waiting outside fixing a tire that has been charmed to go flat once the last person has left the side-car and return to its usual state when Harry is safely in the side-car which will have the charm removed by myself as the last member that will leave it. A portkey will be provided to take the others to the safe spot, except two guards, whom will be chosen because of their ability in the form of their patronus. Once everyone is assembled we shall all make our way to the Burrow to take the final pill if not taken already. The wards of the burrow will be strengthened by Bill an Fluer before-hand to insure everyone will be safe once we return from the mission. If it is okay with you, Molly, we will all have to stay here for a night to reduce the risk of anyone getting attacked (Mrs. Weasley nodded in reply). Finally the date we will collect Harry on has changed- it will now be tomorrow, the 26th, 5 days before Harry turns 17 and is no longer protected by his mother's magic. This is to ensure we are not caught by Death Eaters whom may have implanted the idea in Mundungus' head." When Kingsley finished the entire room sat in silence for a moment, processing the plan for holes that could be used against them. It took a moment but I found one eventually.

"What about the Dursleys?" I stated, wondering what would happen to the awful Aunt, Uncle and Cousin Harry had had been tortured by while Harry was taken to safety.

"Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones will take them before hand; Harry has already been notified about their collection on the 25th" Remus replied with a kind smile directed at me.

"What about Hedwig?" I asked, my mind still seeking holes in the plan.

"She will be released with a note to confirm the departure of the Dursleys and she will be kept here, like your cat, Hermione." Remus replied again, having already thought of all the possible queries.

"And if Death Eaters are already surrounding the house?" I asked, trying to know what to do in the worst case scenario.

"You will go inside with the portkey, as you have the smallest patronus form if I am correct. Harry will take the portkey and you to the safe point while the others are to use a second portkey that will only go off encase of emergency and if the password is given. Good enough Miss. Granger?" Mad-eye snapped seeming tiered of my desire for logic in everything. I nodded in reply.

"You can put passwords on portkeys?" Ron asked quietly.

"Not usually, but I think if you put a few charms on it, it might work" I replied, wondering if there was a charm that could do that.

"Yes, Miss. Granger, we have a spell to do that, it was developed by some of the Ministry's workers a few years ago, but it was rejected by public use. Now and again the aurors us it to prevent people from getting back to other members whom may be vulnerable at that time" Mad- eye explained, knowing what the look of thought that crossed my face must have been.

"So, now we just need are the forms you will take so we can decide which guards will remain with Hagrid" Remus said as he conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He passed the paper to me and I wrote _HJG-Otter _before passing the parchment and quill to Ron, whom scribbled on the parchment in his untidy scrawl. The piece of parchment continued to make its rounds around the room before reaching Kingsley, whom looked down the list and around the room before his eyes rested on Remus. The pair nodded at each other, knowing who were to be the guards.

"Bill, you and I shall be the guards whom stay with Hagrid and Harry" Kingsley announced "That is all we need for now, you may leave if you wish" and with that, the meeting ended, each member of the order that didn't live there, left the Burrow (including the twins, whom returned to their flat) after Molly's invitations to stay the night. It was quiet for the rest of the night, giving me time to finish learning simple wandless, nonverbal healing spells and read half of one of the old books from Dumbledore's office. It was then that I'd come across a spell I had never seen or heard of before: Sustinere vitam mea. The spell had a certain draw to me and although it was a very dark spell, it seemed like a healing spell. The page read:

_Sustinere Vitam Mea_

_This spell allows the caster to have a connection to the casted, meaning any damage will be split between the two of them, supporting the casted life with the casters. As a side effect, the caster will take most of the damage and the connection can only be shared between two people. Neither can cast the spell again without killing the other._

The explanation sent a shiver down my spine. It was as if I was never suppose to come across this spell- as if it was meant for me to give the book to some-one else so they could use it. I'd stop that though, I would finish the book and then burn it. But that was for tomorrow, right then I needed sleep so I put my book back into my beaded bag and put it under my pillow for safe keeping. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of death and torture for those I loved, again. I couldn't wait for the damn war to end.


End file.
